


Percy Jackson and a Town In Maine

by Sidders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked, Percy couldn't tell you how they ended up in Maine - Annabeth swears she hadn't read the map wrong. No one will argue, Percy just ends up trying to stop Grover from eating said map, as the satyr bleats and exclaims that he's a nervous eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and a Town In Maine

If asked, Percy couldn't tell you how they ended up in Maine - Annabeth swears she hadn't read the map wrong. No one will argue, Percy just ends up trying to stop Grover from eating said map, as the satyr bleats and exclaims that he's a nervous eater.  
It's late when they roll in to a small town (none of them can make out the name on the sign in the dark), but a small diner named Granny's is still open and stopping for a hot drink sounds a lot better than more driving. The stares they receive don't go unnoticed, but soon a waitress wearing far too little clothing for the cold night takes their order as Grover shifts awkwardly in his seat and Annabeth rolls her eyes.  
Percy notices the young boy watching them first and offers a small smile. Obviously taking it as an invitation to join them, the boy runs over and drops two books on their table - one titled Once Upon a Time, and the other a book about Greek myths. He introduces himself as Henry, and asks Percy and Annabeth if they're aware of how much they look like Poseidon and Athena. Grover's too busy watching the waitress with a half-eaten tissue hanging from his mouth.

...

The strangest thing about Storybrooke is how willing they are to believe that a reckless driver really had ploughed right into the wall of Mr. Gold's pawn shop, reversed and driven off in the general direction of Boston. Most of them, anyway. Henry won't stop ranting about a cyclops ("Not a full-sized one, but still a cyclops!") picking him up like an old teddy bear, mostly because that did happen and the kid was almost monster food until Annabeth rescued him with a well aimed knife to the thumb. Percy's pretty sure Mr. Gold himself doesn't buy their story, especially not when Percy tried to explain how a pipe burst and soaked half of the shop's contents. Henry's mom - the blonde one - definitely doesn't, and his other mom - the kind of scary one that reminds Percy of an angry lioness - just seems happy that Henry lets her hug him and make sure he's okay, which, yeah, might have something to do with Percy scolding Henry (before the cyclops) when the kid told them his mom was the Evil Queen and wanted to rip out hearts or something.  
Henry tries to tell them that people can't leave Storybrook, but they don't listen. It isn't until they're driving away from the town only to find the road blocked by three overgrown scorpions that Percy thinks he may have been on to something.


End file.
